<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glamorous, Jet-Setting Adventurer by Jennyfromthesock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543492">A Glamorous, Jet-Setting Adventurer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfromthesock/pseuds/Jennyfromthesock'>Jennyfromthesock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo 2, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags to Come, Awkward Crush, F/M, Finding Love, Fluffy, New love, Scooby Doo References, Scooby Doo Style Mysteries &amp; Hijinks, a lil corny but hey, extreme fluff, nerd shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfromthesock/pseuds/Jennyfromthesock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Velma's journey to intimacy and self-love.  </p><p>Velma is one who takes pride in her vast knowledge and ability to be logical and reasonable, but she's never been able to find the balance between her head and her heart.<br/>When she meets Patrick, a whole new world opens up to her that no amount of research could’ve prepared her for. </p><p>Losing control is not something Velma is great at, but for Patrick, she’ll try anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Madelyn Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley/Patrick Wisely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daphne, will you zip me up?" I said as I pushed Daphne's lavender door open with my knee. Daphne mumbled something as she ate a cereal bar and gestured for me to come to her. I walked to her and she turned me to face her tall closet door that doubled as a mirror. "You look absolutely stunning!" She said after finally swallowing her cereal bar bite. She pulled up the zipper on the back of my top and I looked at her and smiled. "You know, I'm having some serious flashbacks to prom night." I said while giving a small laugh. Daphne rolled her eyes, no doubtably thinking of the shoes that we wore that were in style at the time but SO ugly now. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" She said while grabbing her purse. "No question about that." I said while reminiscing on our memories together. "DAPHNE!" Fred yelled from the living room. "Coming!" Daphne replied as she fluffed her hair one last time. We both laughed a little as she exited the room and shut her door with a small thud. I stood there looking in the mirror fixing small bumps in my hair and brushing some lint of my long floor length skirt. The gang was going to a fancy party at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum and I wanted to look dressed for the occasion. I looked at my phone and thought it better to leave now than to keep staring at myself, lest I be late. Coolsonian here I come!</p><p>The gang and I had exited the mystery van and made our way up the many stairs in front of the Coolsonian, then we all went straight into the party. As soon as we all walk in Scooby and Shaggy are visibly drooling over the hibachi grill. "Like, WOW, that's a lot of food!" Shaggy said. "Rike, Reah!" Scooby repeated. They both tore off in the direction of the grill. Daph took Fred's hand and she gave me a small wave as they made their way to the dance floor. I walked down the stairs we had all been standing on and went to grab a drink. I filled a small glass cup with some ice water and downed it in a couple seconds. I placed my glass on the bar tray and grabbed a flute of champagne as a waiter walked by with a full tray of them. I thanked him and began to admire all the displays as I passed them. I stopped to look at one of the capers the gang and I had caught back in high school. I'd zoned out on the display and I hadn't noticed that my glasses were slowly but surely slipping off my face until they abruptly clattered to the floor. I felt myself flush slightly with embarrassment as I picked up my glasses and put them back on. I assumed it was a good time to move to the next display so I turned around but I froze in my tracks. There was the museum's curator, Patrick Wisely, and he was walking towards me. He had short orange-red hair that looked both messy and styled all at once, his glasses framed his face just right and made him look so very handsome, and he was wearing a well fitted gray suit. Him and I held each others gaze as I stared at his dark green eyes. I could feel myself taking in deep breaths trying to steady my heart. He was smiling at me as he walked over towards me. He was about halfway to me when he tripped, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, 'he's amazing', I thought.</p><p>He came closer to me and smiled again, looking a bit more flushed then before the fall. "Hi", he said. "Hi", I said back a little breathlessly. Daph showed up to my left but Patrick and I never broke eye contact. "Daphne, this is the curator of the museum, Patrick Wisely." I said while beaming. "Well, Patrick, it's nice to meet you. I hope our Velma can work with you closely in the furthering of this ever expanding exhibit." and with that Daph gave me a little push towards him and left. "Listen, Velma, I know you're a glamorous, mysterious, jet setting, adventurer, preoccupied with international intrigue and all..." Patrick said. "Ah, yes, Thats me!" I replied while laughing a little. " I know, um, but there a symposium coming up on the syntactical reasoning in the criminal brain..." I gasped "I've always found a criminals inclination to incorrectly use the interrogative pronoun in place of the relative... delightfully absurd." I said breathlessly. "Well, me too." He said giving a small laugh. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah! Well, then maybe you’d like to go together?" He said. "Do you mean, like, uh, on a..." "A date." He cut in. </p><p>I was lost in my head. Here was this guy that I really enjoyed, liked, I like him. I think I like him, but what does that really mean? Of course there's physical attraction, he's stunning! But there's something else about him, his mind, his personality, something I was drawn to. I was a woman of reasoning, logic, and mysteries. I'm also a busy woman, I knew what I had to do but it was going to be hard.</p><p>"I'd love to." I replied. I know I don't have much experience with this whole dating thing, but I wanted to solve my own mystery: Patrick. Why did I feel this way? I want to find out!</p><p>"Amazing!" Patrick said, "it'll be on the 21st this month. Here, put your number in and I'll text you some more details." He said quite fast while pulling out his phone and handing it to me.<br/>I typed my number in and handed him his phone. The cover band Patrick had hired began to play "Killer Queen" by Queen and I began to sway a little. "Care to dance?" Patrick said as he extended his hand towards me. "Of course." I said as I sat down the flute in my right hand and he took my left hand in his as we made our way to the dance floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Night at the museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick and Velma get to know each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! I hope you enjoy this fic! I actually started writing it 3 years ago on Wattpad but I recently decided to start back up again if anyone was interested in reading it. Anyway— I’m spiritually just a baby so please don’t be mean lol</p><p>&lt;3 Jennifer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We we're swaying together to "Killing Me Softly". I had taken my hand out of his and moved the other up his arm and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then put both of his hands on my waist with a slight grip. </p><p>We were still swaying to the soft melodic music that pumped onto the dance floor along with droves of couples. The dance floor became crowded and somewhat uncomfortable. Patrick had his eyes closed and I gazed at him for what felt like an eternity, I became lost in him and I felt somewhat distant from my surroundings. Like it was just him and I at the dawn of time. Dancing in nature, alone, and simply living.</p><p>He was so real and vivid to me, I mean I know he's real but he felt so much more real than everything else. </p><p>The dance floor wasn't exactly a suitable place for conversation given how loud it constantly was so it surprised me when he began to speak to me. </p><p>"Velma?" He said. "Yes, Patrick?" I replied. "What is your favorite color? Not to sound too dull or anything, but you can tell a lot about a person by what color they like best, so, what say you?" He asked. By this question I was a little dumbfounded, even perplexed, I mean it was a simple question after all, but I just haven't thought about things like that in a long time. My little sister would usually ask questions like that when we were young, however, that was a long time ago, before she went to a magicians college and began dating shaggy. Back when I was sixteen and we would stay up late just talking, I miss those nights. </p><p>I feel like most people assume my favorite color is orange and don't get me wrong I LOVE orange and red. Warm colors have always suited me best and They always seem to pop out at me when I see them, they are quite common colors and they've always demanded my attention. However, they are not my favorite. </p><p>"Yellow." I said "My favorite color is yellow." I repeated. His face was questioning and his green eyes conveyed his many thoughts  and questions with pools of wonder. "Why is it your favorite?" He asked. "You can find it everywhere, to me it’s the color of life. It is bright and joyful, it always warms my heart." I replied. "Hmmm..." he paused. "What's your favorite color, Patrick?" I asked him. "Well my favorite color is yellow too. I used to hate it, my favorite color was black when I was young and yellow seemed too happy to me then. I was a bit melodramatic then, if you couldn't tell..." He said with an embarrassed laugh and he rubbed the back of his neck. Just then someone bumped into me which pushed my body flush with Patrick's. I felt a rush of warm adrenaline. My heart and stomach jumped quite a bit. In fact, my heart was jumping a like a rabbit with its tail on fire, I thought. But no fire could hold a candle to how hot my face became. I peeled myself off Patrick and we both locked eyes, I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one that felt something. He just had this look about him I swear.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna go see something cool?" He asked. "Definitely!" I said. 'Jeepers don't sound too eager, Velma!' I scolded myself. </p><p>Patrick, grabbed my hand and we guided  ourselves through the crowd. I spotted Daphne across the way. She was dancing with Fred and we made eye contact. I saw her look at Patrick and I's conjoined hands and she gave me a knowing smile and raised her glass to me. Just as Fred spun her around I swore I saw a wink directed at me.</p><p>Patrick and I were laughing and giggling like a couple of kids trying to run through but still not hit anyone or anything in the crowd. Finally we reached a door that looked like it would probably lead to some maintenance closet. Patrick pulled out his set of keys and opened the door for me while gesturing inside. As soon as we both stepped in he turned on the light and locked the door behind him. It was a maintenance closet but there was another door in front of me. I was staring at it when Patrick said "go ahead, open it." So I reached for the handle and pushed the door open. I stepped through to find a large and long hallway with tile floors and tall ceilings. It was decked out in memorabilia from fascinating crimes throughout history. I'd been to plenty of museums, but never alone on a semi-date! I turned around amazed by my surroundings. "Jeepers." I said amazed. "Like it?" Patrick asked while giving a small chuckle. "Like it? I love it!" I said while beaming. "It's quite the view." I said while staring wide eyed at all the displays. Patrick moved toward me "I have quite the view too." He said. His voice made me shiver and I blushed slightly, then I blushed a little more when I realized I was blushing. "The museum at night is one of my favorite places to be. I get some good thinking done here." He said, his voice echoing off the walls. "But, this hall isn't what I want to show you actually. What I want to show you is down the hall, first door to the right." I gave him a quizzical look and he could sense my confusion. "Don't worry, you'll like it." He said. "Race you!" He yelled while darting down the hall. "Hey! That's not fair! I'm in heels!" I yelled. "Well take them off!" he yelled back. So I kicked off my heels and booked it down this hall after him. We were both laughing again like little kids. I wish I could live in this moment forever I thought. I'm so happy right now and I don't even know why. Patrick skidded to a stop in front of a large door with a sign on it that read: " TRAVELING EXIBIT! NEW EVERY WEEK! THIS WEEK IS... SPACE!" "It's something new we've decided to do in a partnership with the science museum. They put in an interactive criminology exhibit, we put in this." He said while trying to catch his breath. "Come on!" He said while opening the door for me. We both walked in and he closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Starry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Museum cuteness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed Patrick down the shallow steps towards the center of the auditorium. The room was only lit by the isle lights on the floor so I was grasping the hand Patrick had lended me a little tight. We reached the middle of the vast room and Patrick told me to wait there while he turned on the dome. He walked around the large platform we were standing by and found a small latch that had a couple buttons and switches. He flipped a switch and suddenly a booming announcer voice came over the speakers. "Welcome, to the Projector Dome. Today we will be exploring SPACE and the meanings behind our galaxies constellations!" At that moment the dome's ceiling lit up with thousands of stars and looked so convincingly like a night sky I almost forgot that it wasn't. </p><p>Patrick laughed, "Sorry about the voice, that's the one feature I can't make go away." <br/>"No worries." I said half-present, still gawking at the stars. Patrick turned to me and came back around the platform. "The view is quite nice, isn't it?" He said, I figured he was talking about the stars but something in his voice led me to believe he wasn't. "Mhmm", I agreed. Boy am I glad that it's dark in here, I thought to myself as my face grew hot. </p><p>After a minute of us gazing at our amazing something Patrick hoisted himself onto the platform he had been leaning against. He reached out his hand to me and pulled me up with him. He sat down on the platforms floor and so I followed suit. He took off his jacket and laid it down neatly next to him. We stared up at the sky and I hoped he would say something soon because the tension in the room was almost unbearable. "You know, Velma, I was wondering, I know this may be a bit forward, but there's this art walk this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come. I thought you might be interested." I had heard about the art walk, but I usually only go to outings with the gang and everyone was going to be busy that weekend. "I'd love to." I said. It wouldn’t be my first time alone with a boy I was interested in, but it's definitely been a while. I was more excited than nervous which was a first when it came to guys. I really never had much luck with romance. That was when I started looking at Patrick like I had looked at the stars. Gazing at him with big doe eyes I listened to everything he said. It was like I was listening to myself, he was a great, intelligent mirror and I felt my heart warm at the sound of his voice. We talked for some unmeasurable amount of time about our work, friends, ourselves and just about anything we could think of. I felt like I was dreaming, I'd never been able to connect so well with another person before. Usually it was just my sister and the gang who got me but now there's Patrick. He understands me so well it's like I've known him a lot longer than 6 hours. I looked at my phone and noticed it was exactly midnight. "Patrick I'd really love to stay and talk but it's getting late and I don’t want to worry Daph." I said frantically. Patrick pushed himself off the edge of the platform and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down a series of numbers and reached out to hand it to me. "Here, call or text anytime." He said with a big grin on his face. My fingers brushed against his when I reached out to grab the paper. For a moment, I froze and darted my eyes up to his, the electricity that jolted through my hand locked me in place. “Woah” I thought, at a complete loss for words even in my own head. The air in the room became impossibly thick when I realized just how close we were. Patrick began leaning in slightly when we both jumped at the sound of the audio track blaring through the speakers one last time “This concludes our space adventure! Please gather all your belongings and make your way to the exit.” “Who would’ve thought there’d be spooks in the space exhibit too?” He said while laughing. I followed him out of the exit door and back into the the museum hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! If anyone reads this and wants more please let me know!! I miss writing and even if there’s just one person interested I’ll continue on with this story! Love ya - Jennifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>